Phlan
| imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition | page = 161 }} Phlan was a large town located on the northern shoreline of the Moonsea at the mouth of the Stojanow river. Founded over 1,000 years ago, a series of destruction and rebuilding led to the city being walled off into a destroyed, ruined Old Phlan and a rebuilt, shining Civilized Phlan. Phlan was noteworthy not only for its stubbornness but also as the location of the fabled Pool of Radiance, which was the source of power for the otherworldy Tyranthraxus. The town is currently rebuilding from the devastating Dragon Run of 1306 DR and was growing even more popular as a stop for caravans and ships with recent troubles with Hillsfar, and adventuring was encouraged through the crumbling ruins of Old Phlan. Local points of interest included the ruins of Valjevo Castle, once one of the largest castles in Faerûn . Rather than rebuilding the castle, a group of druids were instead attempting to recultivate the courtyard. Sokol Keep on Thorn Island was a small fortress in the Bay of Phlan that was being rebuilt as a lighthouse. The only temple in the city was called the Waiting, which was dedicated to Tyr. History Phlan was founded in 367 DR and leveled in 400 DR by the First Turnabout, a massive attack by the Dark Alliance of humanoids who swept down on the land . Milsor the Valjevo had the city rebuilt and also created Valjevo castle in 712 DR . The abandonment of Hillsafar saw refugees expanding the citizenry of what was then the largest settlement on the north shore of the Moonsea. In 902 DR the Zhentilar made the first of many attempts to conquer their eastern neighbor, claiming that citizens of Phlan had raided their territory (though this claim was likely erroneus) but didn't count on Phlan's ally Melvaunt disrupting their siege. A four-year war resulted in Phlan becoming a reluctant signatory to the Treaty of the Ride which saw Zhentarim influence over the city increase dramatically. 1303 DR saw ogres completely overrun a Phlan unprepared for their assault but the city was quickly rebuilt by the stubborn survivors and was able to participate in the Moonsea War against Mulmaster three years later. The Dragon Run of that year destroyed Phlan again though and the city was left in ruins until another rebuilding effort commenced a few decades later after the largest part of the monsters involved had gone. Palisade walls were quickly erected after a few blocks of the city had been reclaimed but most of the city was still occupied. Adventurers flocked to Phlan to help clear these monsters out in return for the generous bounty offered by the new Council. One of those councilors, Porphyrys Cadorna, attempted to take control of the city by duping a trio of adventurers into working for him. Cadorna disappeared after being possessed by Tyranthraxus, who had been leading the local monster population, and Phlan settled into a short-lived peace. A decade after Phlan had been reclaimed, the god Bane briefly transported it and several other Moonsea settlements to another plane until adventurers foiled Bane's plot. In 1375 DR Phlan was conquered fully by Zhentil Keep and within five years the government had been dissolved to be replaced by the tyranny of Cvaal Daoran. During the Shadowbane War of 1383 DR however, Cvaal forged an alliance with the dark fey of the Quivering Forest and managed to slay a shadovar prince, thereby ensuring that his city did not meet the same fate as Zhentil Keep. The hearts of his subjects softened thanks to his valiant defense of the city and they accepted his rule with little complaint, allowing his dynasty to claim rights as monarchs. In turn, the rule of Cvaal's government and that of the local Church of Bane also softened. In 1480 DR, attacks by local barbarian tribes led to refugees swarming toward Phlan but it was eventually discovered that the barbarian attacks were caused by the coming of Maram and when adventurers made sure that Maram's return did not occur, Phlan was saved once more. Government Phlan was ruled by the Council of Ten, with a half-orc fighter named Kella Voskorm serving as its High Councilor. The Council had a high turnover rate, as no-confidence elections were held regularly for even the smallest of mishaps. However, in the Year of the Blazing Hand (1380 DR), Zhentarim Hatemaster Cvaal Daoran dissolved the council, declaring himself as Lord Protector of Phlan. Defense The city had a militia of about 120, though a local clan of dwarves pledged 100 troops as help to the city. However, the city's walled nature was its greatest defense against invaders. Other important factions Thieves' Guilds A thieves' guild called the Welcomers operated openly within the city, the members of which cut off their left ear as a sign of loyalty. As most residents of the town were aware of the guild, the guild earned its name by preying on visitors to the city. Notable locations Inns and taverns * The Laughing Goblin Inn * The Cracked Crown * Nat Wyler's Bell * The Bitter Blade Shops * Jerome's of Melvaunt * Matteo's * Ernst's Livery * Cockburn's Grocery * Slum Market Other locations * Kuto's Well Appendix Appearances Novels *''Pool of Radiance (novel)'' *''Pools of Darkness (novel)'' Sourcebooks *''Ruins of Adventure'' *''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised)'' *''The Moonsea (accessory)'' *''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition'' Video games *''Pool of Radiance (game)'' *''Pools of Darkness'' Gallery Phlan.jpg|3e map References Sources 1st Edition D&D * Category:Large towns Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations